


Tragedy

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just buried his parents, but he can already see a bright side to this unfortunate event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

“People kept using that word,” Tony said, his voice bubbling with mirth but his eyes flat and blank. “All day.” He yanked his tie off and gestured beyond the pool, out towards the ocean. In his hand was a bottle of champagne, wobbling in his grip, and he just smirked when Rhodey reached out and carefully took it from him. “All in my face like ‘What a tragic turn of events, I’m so sorry’ or ‘it’s a shame when tragedy befalls ones so young’ – are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

Rhodey was stretched out beside him on the grass, up on one elbow so he could take a long swig of champagne. Their suit jackets were spread out beneath them. Somewhere across town the repast was probably still going on, but they weren’t there. “People are only trying to be nice,” Rhodey responded after a gentle belch.

“Puh- _lease_ ,” Tony said, and he laid down flat, both arms behind his head. “You’re telling me that everyone’s surprised that an asshole killed himself and his wife by being an asshole behind the wheel of a car?”

“No one’s sure what happened yet -”

“ _I am_ ,” Tony said. “He was drunk. I know it. I can feel it.”

He could see Rhodey looking at him in his periphery, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Whatever, they’re in the ground now,” Tony said, ignoring the way Rhodey shook his head at that. “Obie’s still expecting us to make an appearance at the reception.”

Rhodey laid down and rolled towards Tony, resting his head on his shoulder. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Tony turned and looked at Rhodey then, saw his drunk eyes trying their best to be as comforting as possible. They kissed, gently and quietly, then settled back down on the grass together.

“Let’s stay here,” Tony said as he looked into the sky, the stars finally starting to appear. In days past it would be his mother out on the deck enjoying the stars at night, and his dad would be in the living room reading the paper or in his office. Tony and Rhodey would be in the workshop or upstairs in his bedroom, always pretending to work but never doing anything besides kissing, holding each other, and talking in the most quiet of voices.

_Let’s stay right here, drinking champagne in my parents’ backyard and enjoying the stars because we never could do that before. Let’s enjoy the only good thing to come out of this tragedy._


End file.
